Eragon Rewritten
by TheUnicorn420
Summary: Eragon is the Elven Prince. Arya is the human. How do their adventures differ from the original? Well, you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of the Inheritance Cycle. It all belongs to Christopher Paolini.

Prince Eragon of the Elves stared at the wall of his cell. His mind was fuzzy due to the drug in his system, keeping him from doing magic or communicating with his mind. He didn't know when his tormentor would return to fetch him for another round. It didn't matter. He would not break. They could throw every kind of torture at him, and he would not break. He was an elf. His will was stronger than his captor's.

As he stared at the grey wall, he let his mind take him back to the lush green forest of Du Weldenvarden. The home of the Elves, of his memory that surfaced was the last time he saw his father. He was only a boy at the time, barely fifteen years of age.

"_Eragon? Eragon!" The young, dark haired elf whipped his head around at the shout of his name by his father. As Eragon watched the King of the Elves draw closer he thought how it was almost like looking into a mirror, except for the eyes. His father, Evandar, had sparkling emerald eyes whereas he, himself, had bright, sapphire, blue eyes. _

"_Yes, father?" Eragon responded when the king was within a foot of his spot of peace in the branches of the tree outside his bedroom window in Tialdarí Hall. Evandar stopped beneath his son's resting place, and raised his eyes to find the young boy. _

"_Come down here, son. We need to talk." Eragon gracefully leapt from branch to branch until reaching the bottom one, and being the show off he is sometimes he backflipped to the ground in front of his father. As he hit the ground, the king said nothing, just turning and walking back to the royal home. _

"_Father, what is going on?" He asked as he followed the noble elf towards the war room, wondering what was happening. Of course he knew of the evil King Galbatorix, a mighty Dragon Rider driven insane by the loss of his dragon Jarnunvösk. His father did not answer his question merely urging him to move faster. As the two elves walked into the room, the War Council already seated around the big oak table stood and bowed to the King and Prince of the Elves. His eyes connected with his mother's soft, warm brown orbs. She seemed surprised to see him here. Her eyes snapped over to her mates, eyebrow raised questioningly. Evandar simply shook his head._

"_As you all know, Galbatorix is gaining power and killing anyone who dares to oppose him. We cannot allow him to gain anymore power. We must kill him. That is what I have gathered you all to discuss." _

_Evandar then explained the battle plans. They were to move on Illirea, and stop Galbatorix and his cursed Forsworn. _

_After the meeting adjourned, his father pulled him aside._

"_Eragon, as you well know, I may not return from this battle. If I do not come back, take care of your mother. She may like to put up a brave front, but we both know she's a softie inside." The king winked at his son, knowing his mate could hear him from where she still sat at the war table._

"_I'd watch your tongue, Evandar, before you say something you regret." Islazadí quipped with a slight smile on her face._

"_As you wish, my darling." Evandar dramatically bowed towards his queen._

"_Father?" _

"_Yes, my son?" _

"_I want to fight with our army. It is my duty as prince to protect my people." _

"_No. Eragon, you are needed here in Du Weldenvarden. I'm sorry, but this is where your talents are best suited to be." Evandar didn't miss the look of disappointment in his son's eyes. _

_"I have a present for you, though. I was going to wait until your sixteenth birthday to give this to you, but I think you deserve it now. You there!" The king pointed to a servant standing near the doorway._

"_Yes, sire?" _

"_If you would be so kind as to go grab the present I had made for my son from my chambers."_

"_Of course, your majesty." The servant headed off to the royal bedroom, before returning a few minutes later with what looked like a sword wrapped in cloth._

"_I had Rhunön forge this for you shortly after you were born. I took one look at you, and knew you had to have this when you got older." The king handed the covered sword to his son. Evandar watched as those blue eyes lit up bit by bit as the boy unwrapped his present. Soon the young elf stood, holding a hand-and-a-half sword with a black hardwood grip, curved cross-guard, nestled inside a dark blue scabbard. The pommel held a large blue sapphire held by four ribs, that looked like claws. At the end of the scabbard there was a leaf-shaped steel cap. As Eragon slipped the blade from the scabbard the metal seemed to shimmer with an almost flame-like pattern. The boy looked up at his father, his blue eyes swimming with pride_

"_Thank you, father. I will carry this sword until I take my last breath."_

As the memory faded, tears rushed down Eragon's cheeks. That had been a hundred years ago, and yet the pain he had felt when he had been told of his father's fall was still as fresh as it had been then. The Elven Army had marched on Illirea, and the Great Elven King Evandar had fallen on the sword of the black King Galbatorix. Eragon had sworn on that day that he would eventually kill the evil bastard, and he would. He would make sure of it.

The sound of a key scraping into the lock of his cell door drew his attention. Standing there smiling at him with pointed teeth, blood red hair and eyes, was none other than his captor. Durza, a shade.

"Are you ready to release all your secrets yet? Or do I have to invent new tortures just for you, elf boy?" Eragon spit at Durza's feet as the shade laughed.

"New tortures it is then." Durza smirked.

After hours upon hours of being sliced, burned, and beat Eragon was returned to his cell with the shade no wiser to his secrets then he had been when he had captured Eragon.

"You will yield all your secrets to me, and the King. I promise you that." Durza departed with that remark.

As Eragon drifted off to sleep on his cot, he could almost swear that he was being watched. Every hair on his body prickled with the feeling of eyes on him, but he knew that was impossible. He dismissed the feeling as his visioned darkened, and he succumbed to the release of sleep.

**A/N: **I've decided to do something a little different. I've had this idea for a while, but I just never published it until now. Let me know what you think. Should I continue this story? Is it stupid? Feedback is always nice.

Thanks

TheUnicorn


	2. Chapter 2

_Eragon was in the middle of a familiar patch of trees on the edge of Du Weldenvarden. Why it was familiar, he did not know until he saw the three pure white Elven steeds. _

_On the first horse was an elf with pointed ears and elegantly slanted eyebrows. Her build was slim but strong, like a rapier. A powerful bow was slung on her back. A sword pressed against her side opposite a quiver of arrows fletched with swan feathers. _

_The last rider had the same fair face and angled features as the other. He carried a long spear in his right hand and a white dagger at his belt. A helm of extraordinary craftsmanship, wrought with amber and gold, rested on his head. _

_Between these two rode a raven-haired elf man, Eragon himself, who surveyed his surroundings with poise. Framed by short black locks, his deep blue eyes shone with a driving force. At his side was a blue sword, and on his back a long bow with a quiver. Eragon carried in his lap a pouch that he frequently looked at, as if to reassure himself that it was still there. _

"The egg." _Eragon thought._

_Eragon moved towards the riders, knowing this was a dream and he would not be able to interact with them in any way but needing to get closer. For her. Faelwen. It felt like it had been a lifetime since he had seen her. As he drew near her horse he let his eyes roam her face. Her silver eyes flashed in the moonlight. Her dark hair hung around her heart shaped face exactly as it had that night. A stab of pain began in his heart, and shot through his veins._

"_Faelwen. I miss you so much." He whispered as she passed him by. He knew what was coming next. The ambush. He could not watch again as she fell. He could not watch again as his best friend, Glenwing, fell. He woke as he saw from the corner of his eye the flash of blue signaling he had sent the egg away._

Eragon laid there, willing the tears away. He had sworn that night that he would make Durza pay for what he took from him. Speaking of Durza, Eragon could hear him down the hall talking to someone, probably a soldier of the Empire. The shade's voice drew closer to Eragon's cell.

"Well, hello again Eragon. Are you ready to divulge your secrets to me today? To tell me where you sent that blasted egg?" Durza's voice was sickly sweet like he was trying to play nice. Ha! As if a shade could ever be anything other than evil, especially one who works for the black king.

The shade's words did give Eragon a small piece of hope though. He had obviously sent the egg somewhere safe, or at least somewhere that the king could not find it.

"Never." Eragon replied.

"Fine. I'll just have to force it out of you." Durza flashed his pointed teeth in an imitation of a smile.

"What makes you think today is going to be any different than any other day?" Eragon sneered, before the shade backhanded him across the face. He could taste the blood welling up in his mouth, before he spit at Durza's feet.

"Let's go, boy. I have a lot of fun planned for us today."

Eragon's resolve never wavered as he was tortured within an inch of his life, only to be healed, and the torture to begin anew. It went on like this for hours upon hours. The shade getting more and more desperate as Eragon refused to answer the questions he asked, as he blocked all mental attacks with Faelwen's face. There was a commotion upstairs in the cells.

"Take him back to his cell. It seems as if we have another joining us today." Durza was frustrated with his lack of progress, and you could hear the anger in his voice as he disappeared upstairs.

"_I wonder who the new prisoner is." _Eragon thought as the guards dragged him back to his cell from the dungeon his tortures took place in.

As he passed a cell that had been empty until just now, Eragon felt a familiar presence watching him but for the life of him he could not figure out why it was familiar. He turned his head to see if he could catch a glimpse of the person watching him, and his bright blue eyes alighted upon eyes so dark green they seemed almost black set in a feminine heart shaped face. Long chestnut hair framed the pale face of the young girl, who looked no older than sixteen years of age. Young even by human standards. Surprise flitted across the humans face as she took in his elven appearance. Then, they could no longer see each other as Eragon was taken to his cell.

"_Why did she seem so familiar? I have never seen her before in my life." _Eragon wondered as he was thrown into his familiar cell. His enhanced hearing picked up Durza's voice as the shade and some guards walked by his cell paying Eragon no attention.

"The king has ordered me to bring him the elf by the end of the week. It seems as if His majesty is not happy with the elf refusing to give up his secrets to me." His voice faded as he moved away from Eragon's cell.

"_I am to be presented to the king within the week? This is not good. I must escape, but how?" _Eragon desperately thought.

Just as he thought that, he heard a distant set of footsteps, wait make that two sets of footsteps. The sound was originating towards the front of the prison. As he listened further, two thuds were heard, one right after the other. Eragon knew that sound well. It was the sound of a body dropping to the ground, dead. Eragon barely even dared to breath as he listened for what would happen next. He heard a deep voice whisper, "jierda," and the protest of metal as it was torn apart.

"Brom? Murtagh?" He heard the girl he had seen earlier whisper.

"_Brom? _The _Brom?" _Eragon wondered.

"Come, girl. We need to leave quickly. We haven't the time to idly chat." He heard a gruff voice whisper curtly.

"There is elf here, Brom. We must help him." The girl whispered furiously.

"An elf, you say?" Brom mused.

Then Eragon felt a mind brush his own. Feeling no malevolent desires he let the stranger in.

"_Arya was telling the truth then. You are indeed an elf." _The man spoke in the Ancient Language inside of Eragon's mind.

"_That I am, Brom." _Eragon had discovered that it was in fact the same Brom from long ago.

"_We are coming to let you out." _Brom suddenly withdrew from his mind as if he had never been there to begin with.

The next thing Eragon heard was Brom muttering the same spell he had used on the girls cell door, outside his cell door. The metal groaned loudly as it was torn apart.

"Hurry," was the only Brom said to him as the door was removed. Eragon didn't hesitate to do as the old man said rushing to join the three people standing there. They were heading towards the front door of the prison where Eragon could see the two guards that had stood there lying lifeless on the ground.

"Thank you for the help in escaping, but I will not be coming with you. There is something I must do." Eragon murmured quietly to Brom as they reached the doors.

"What do you mean?" The girl, Arya, asked him. He pierced her with his gaze, curious as to who she was but not showing it. He was an elf after all.

"What could be so important that you would abandon your duty, Eragon?" So Brom did recognize him even if it had been years since they had last seen each other.

"I had forgotten how rude you can be, Brom. It is nice change from the usual personalities I am around." Eragon spoke with a slight smile on his angled face.

"You did not answer my question, elf." Brom responded.

"I am going to take back what is mine from that despicable shade." He growled in response. Durza had something of his, and he wanted it back. He would stop at nothing to get it back.

"What, exactly, is it that you are going to take back from me?" He turned to see Durza standing at the other end of the hallway.

"I'm going to take back what is mine."

"Eragon, take this." Murtagh handed him a ruby red blade. He nodded his thanks to the young man.

Eragon charged the shade, whipping his blade towards torso. Durza was almost too late to block the red blade, but unfortunately he managed to get his sword up in time. No, not his sword. Eragon's own blade was being used against him. Eragon felt a deep rage well up inside of him, and he had no desire to hold it back. Brisingr, his own blade, was being wielded by another. Eragon furiously attacked the shade but every move he made was blocked. Although Durza never managed to get a strike of his own in, Eragon did not manage to injure him more than a scratch or two. Eragon was beginning to get frustrated, when from nowhere an arrow sprouted from Durza's forehead. The shade dropped the sapphire blade to the ground as he screamed in agony, and disappeared.

The elf turned around and wordlessly handed the red blade back to Murtagh thanking him for the assistance.

Then Eragon grabbed his sword from the dirt, and went in search of the scabbard. He found it, and his bow and quiver of arrows in the guard room on the top floor. As he made his way back towards the front door of the structure he noticed that Brom and the others were still there, looking like they were waiting on him.

Not one of them spoke as they hurriedly left the prison in Gil'ead. The group led Eragon to a clearing far enough away from the town to be secluded, but not too far away to make rescue too difficult. Brom gestured for them all to sit as he went to check on the horses, and their stuff.

As he sat there he took the chance to observe the two humans before him. He had already had a brief moment to study Arya in the prison, but Murtagh was another story. The son of Morzan, sat tall and proud, like he had not a care in the world. He had dark hair, that framed a strong face. Deep grey eyes peered out in curiosity at Eragon. While he was not as fair as an elf, he was no doubt a handsome human man. Eragon was sure he had his fair share of women that wanted him. Brom soon joined them, and he was the first to speak.

"What happened to you, Eragon?" He asked gruffly.

Eragon recounted the details of the ambush, and his imprisonment. Then asked a question of his own.

"Where are you all headed?"

"The Varden. We have something important to deliver." Brom responded. He picked up a bundle of cloth that he had brought with him from the horses. He began to unravel the bundle to reveal a large green stone like object.

"The egg." Eragon whispered in astonishment. _It is safe. _

**A/N: **Well that was chapter two of this story. What did you guys think?

-TheUnicorn


	3. Chapter 3

**(Drake POV)**

The hall was too dark for a human to comfortably see, but Drake had no reason to worry. He wasn't entirely human after all, but no one knew that.

He was dressed in all black. Black breeches with a black tunic. Black leather boots on his feet. To finish the look off, he had a black robe thrown on over his regular clothes with the hood up so no one would be able to identify him if they were to see him.

After checking one last time to make sure that he was indeed alone, he slunk forward to the door surrounded by magical wards. As he went about circumventing the wards, he thought how Galbatorix was too arrogant for his own good. It was that arrogance that would eventually be his downfall. He believed he could make everyone be loyal to him, and the one's that he couldn't make loyal he would kill. He never thought someone would dare to betray him in his very own domain. How wrong he was.

This was the moment Drake had spent years waiting for. He knew this was what he was supposed to do, and he knew this was the time to do it. Drake had spent the years he had been waiting gaining the trust of the evil tyrant. Making the king believe he was his most loyal subject, willing to do anything for him, just to get to this moment here.

Drake listened to everything the king had said to him over the years. Being so confident in his magical ability Galbatorix had told Drake every enchantment that lay on this door, and the objects behind the door. Never for a moment believing Drake, his right hand man in Urû'baen, would betray him in this way. Alas, it was Drake's destiny.

The wards on the door disabled, Drake checked once again to make sure no one was near this area. Satisfied he was still the only one around here, he slipped quietly inside. Sitting on two magically guarded pedestals were two of the last three dragon eggs left in the world. One was a polished dark blue with thin veins of white spider webbing across the surface. The other one was the same as the first, except it was a dark ruby red color.

He didn't have time to stop and admire the beauty of the eggs before him. He got to work right away on disabling the wards the mad king had set around the precious eggs. As soon as he was done with that, he stuffed the eggs into the sack he had brought with him. Taking care to be gentle as he hurriedly fled.

Surprisingly, no one gave chase. Drake wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the fact that Galbatorix was not trying to get the eggs back already must mean something else important must have happened. No matter. Drake didn't know where he was supposed to take the eggs, but there was a compulsion within him to head towards the Beor Mountains.

He had always had feelings like this in his life, and they had never led him astray. So he decided to follow this feeling, and head towards the Dwarven Kingdom.

**(Eragon POV)**

"I had wondered where I had sent it. I am pleased to see that it is safe." Eragon was relieved to see the dark emerald stone like egg. He reached out with his mind to feel the dragon inside peacefully sleeping as he had been when Eragon had sent him away, but there was something a bit different about the hatchling. He was more aware of the world outside of his home, but not fully. It was like something had begun to wake him, but it was not powerful enough to fully rouse the green dragon.

"You are the one who sent it?" Arya asked curiously.

"Aye. I am. You said you were delivering it to the Varden?" Eragon directed his question towards Brom, after briefly answering Arya's inquiry. He saw Arya's face fall from the corner of his eye, but paid no attention to her.

"Yes. We are." Brom gruffly replied.

"Very well. I shall accompany you there, if you don't mind?" He politely asked of Brom.

"Of course not, Eragon."

"I thank you for rescuing me. I am in your debt." Eragon bowed to each of them before standing and walking away. He needed time alone to try and figure out why the dragon's mind was different yet the same. _What changed him? I wish I could ask him._

Frustrated with his thoughts not providing any of the answers he searched for, Eragon decided instead to go to the stream close by to bathe away the filth that had accumulated during his imprisonment. The cool water was refreshing on his skin. He could not remember the last time he had taken a bath. As he was pulling his breeches on after his bath was done he heard the sound of footsteps approaching his location. He rested his hand on the pommel of Brisingr waiting with bated breath for whoever it was to show themselves.

Breathing a sigh of relief when it turned out to just be Arya he pulled his tunic over his head to finish getting dressed.

"May I help you, Arya?" Eragon asked, not rudely but not kindly either.

"I've never met an elf before. I was just curious is all." She replied.

"Well, I am not in the mood to satisfy your curiosity tonight. So, if you would excuse me, it is getting rather late." Without another word to the human female, Eragon turned and made his way back to the clearing Brom and Murtagh sat in.

The next morning, they began their trek to the Varden. It was going to be long and arduous journey, and Eragon was worried about the humans. He did not know if they were up to the task at hand, but he did not say anything to them as the horses started to move. They had offered for Eragon to ride with Arya, but he had declined. Being an elf he could easily keep up with the horses on foot.

After a long journey, they finally came upon the valley of the Varden. He watched as Murtagh got more and more anxious the closer their journey got to being over. _I would imagine he doesn't want to go to the Varden. Being the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn, is not something the Varden would look kindly upon._ Eragon thought to himself as he ran slightly ahead of the three horses.

They finally made it to lake Kó'stha-mérna. At the lake's far end, a broad sheet of water tumbled down a black cliff into boiling mounds of froth. Eragon had already began to make his way towards the door that he knew was hidden in the cliff, while the two young humans had stopped confused as to what they were supposed to do. Brom, seeing that both Arya and Murtagh had stopped told them curtly, "Let's go, the both of you."

That seemed to spur them into action, nudging their horses forward. Eragon magnified his voice with magic so he knew he would be heard through the thick stone door.

"Aí varden abr du Shur'tugalar gata vanta." He spoke confidently.

Two twelve foot thick doors opened in the cliff, revealing a broad tunnel nearly thirty feet tall that burrowed its way into the mysterious depths of the mountain. A line of flameless lanterns, known as Erisdar after the elf who invented them, filled the passageway with a pale sapphire light that spilled out onto the lake.

The guards who had opened the door all stared in shock at the elven man as he walked into the tunnel.

"We had heard news that you had been captured, Ambassador?" Eragon heard a rough voice speak. He looked down to see the dwarf, Orik.

"I was, but that is a story for another time, Master Dwarf." Eragon responded casually.

"I suppose you'd like to see Ajihad then?" Orik questioned with his eyebrow raised, knowing he would hear the story then.

"You would be correct, Orik." The elf replied.

"And your companions?"

"Of course. Do you not recognize me, Orik?" Brom stepped forward revealing his features by sweeping his hood off.

"Brom? I had not heard that you were coming!" Orik exclaimed. The former rider and the dwarf had always been good friends before Brom left to wait for the new rider.

"Indeed." Brom said with the closest thing to a smile that you'll ever see on Brom's face.

"And what of the other two? Are we just going to let them walk in without being assessed?" A bald man in purple robes questioned.

"They are with me. They do not need to be assessed." Eragon spoke coldly. He never did hide his dislike for the bold man and his twin brother.

"So you speak on their behalf?" The twin asked.

"Yes."

"As do I." Brom spoke from behind Eragon.

"Very well then." The man spoke with a clenched jaw.

They were then led to Ajihad's study. The dark skinned leader looked up as they entered after being told to.

"Eragon? Brom? This has made for a very unusual week indeed." He spoke, astonished to see them in his study at this time.

"What are speaking of?" Eragon queried.

"It would be easier to show you." Ajihad ordered one of his guards to bring something in. The guard did as told, returning to set a bulging sack on the desk in front of the leader of the Varden. Ajihad glanced up telling them to prepare themselves, and he slowly revealed what was in the sack.

"How?" Eragon was the first to speak in a low voice that broke with some emotion no one could identify. For the elf, and everyone else, was staring at the other two dragon eggs that complete the trio left.

**A/N: **Well, that was chapter 3 of Eragon Rewritten. What did you think? And for those of you wondering, we will be seeing Drake again later on in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

Ajihad watched as the Elven Ambassador reverently took the sapphire egg into his hands. Eragon said nothing until his expression turned to one of pure joy.

"This egg contains the last female dragon in existence. The mighty race of the Dragons shall live on when these eggs hatch. Galbatorix has not doomed them to extinction after all." He exclaimed gleefully surprising those that knew him. The Elves were never ones to express their emotions so freely. In all the years Ajihad had known Eragon, he had never seen the elf show any emotion besides polite indifference.

"How do you know it is female?" Arya was the one to ask that question.

"By touching her mind." Eragon replied shortly, more interested in observing the three eggs rather than answering the human's questions.

"I believe these eggs should be treated the same as the one we were already in possession of. Speaking of which, where exactly is the green egg?" Ajihad had directed his question to the Elven Ambassador, but was surprised when Brom was the one to answer him.

"It is here." The old man said as he set the green egg, that he had just retrieved from the pack hanging on his back, next to the two already sitting on Ajihad's desk.

"You said you wish for us to treat the new eggs as we have the old one, yes? And by that, I assume you mean by ferrying it between my people and the Varden?" Eragon questioned the leader of the Varden.

"Aye. That is what I was thinking." The dark skinned man replied in his deep voice.

"I have no objections to that course of action, however I do not presume to speak for Islanzadí Dröttning." An edge entered the elf's voice as he spoke the name of his queen, but it went unnoticed by the humans that surrounded him.

"Islanzadí Dröttning?" Arya asked confused as to what they were talking about.

"Queen of the Elves." Brom supplied, watching the comprehension dawn on the young girls face.

"I shall contact your queen after this meeting is adjourned." Ajihad spoke to Eragon.

"With your permission, I would like to report to her myself." The elf replied.

"Of cou-" Ajihad was interrupted by a sudden squeak. Not knowing what the sound was everybody but Brom and Eragon glanced about the room trying to find the source of the sound. However, Brom's and Eragon's eyes had both immediately landed on the three eggs, observing them to figure out which one the squeak had come from. As the others noticed where the two mens attention had been drawn they too began to watch the eggs. As the all focused of the three eggs, the sapphire blue one, the one Eragon had said was female, began to rock back and forth slightly.

Eragon and Brom exchanged a look, both wondering who the egg was hatching for. It couldn't be Ajihad or any of his guards since they seemed to have been in the presence of the eggs for a few days. It could not have been Brom, for he had been a Dragon Rider at the time of the Fall, unfortunately losing his beloved dragon to the mad king. It had to have been one of the other three who had just arrived.

Although he would never admit it, Eragon was afraid that she was hatching for him. He did not know what he would do if she was. A crack sounded throughout the room, and those present could see that the once smooth surface of the beautiful blue egg had begun to crack.

Arya and Murtagh had realized what was happening by now and were both internally worrying what it would mean if the dragon inside that egg was hatching for them. The rocking and squeaking intensified, and at the top of the egg where all the cracks met, a piece wobbled as if it were balanced on something, then rose, and toppled to the desk. After another series of squeaks, a small dark head poked out of the hole, and before any of them could say a word a sapphire blue dragon was standing before them.

The dragoness stood there, licking off the membrane that encased her, before turning intelligent blue eyes on the people watching her lingering on the elf in their midst. She slowly started walking towards Eragon. Reaching the edge of the desk she flared her wings and glided to the floor, and finished the walk toward the Elven Ambassador. Eragon knew in that moment that he had been chosen to be her rider, and he reached out with his right hand to touch the beautiful dragon. As his skin made contact with the baby dragon's head, a blast of icy energy surged into his hand and raced up his arm, burning in his veins like liquid fire. He was brought to his knees as every part of his body seared with pain, and everyone was confused as to what was happening, except for Brom of course.

Arya seemed as if she was ready to leap to the elf's side to help him, but Brom held her back knowing the hatching would not like anyone getting too close to her rider while he was in such a vulnerable state. He was right in thinking so, since as soon as she saw the girl move the dragon gave a small warning growl as she sat by Eragon's feet with her tail curled around his ankle.

Eragon shook his head to try and regain his wits about himself, before looking at the shining gedwëy ignasia that now adorned his palm. So many emotions were whirling about within him, but he didn't show any sign of the turmoil raging inside to the others in the room.

"So we have a new Rider." Brom was the one to break the silence that had pervaded the room.

"It would seem so." Ajihad responded while everyone else was too stunned by what they just say to even think of speaking. It wasn't everyday that you got to see a dragon hatch, now was it?

"With your permission, Ajihad, I would like to be excused so I can report to Queen Islanzadí." Eragon spoke without looking away from his right hand, hardly believing that what he was seeing was real. He looked at the young hatchling curled up by his feet, and suddenly everything hit him. He was Dragon Rider! The legends were being reborn with him.

"Of course. However, if it is possible I would like to keep news of this just between the people present." The leader replied.

Eragon finally looked up after schooling his features to not give away anything he was feeling inside.

"That can be arranged. I shall have to tell my queen though." The elf focused on the dragon once again, picking her up and letting her settle herself on his shoulder while muttering a few words in the Ancient Language to render her invisible to any who looked at her.

With that done, Eragon made his way from the study to the hidden hallway that his chambers were located in. As the door closed behind him he released the magic on the dragon and set her on his bed, where she promptly curled up on his pillow. A little while later there was a knock on his door. He opened it just enough so that he could see outside but the person on the other side could not see into the room. It turned out to be a runner that had been sent to bring him food. Eragon took the tray, thanking the young boy, before closing the door once more. There was an assortment of fruit, bread, and cheese for Eragon, and strips of meat for his dragon. He pulled his dagger from his belt, and cut the strips into chunks to feed her.

The dragon fell asleep right after she finished the last of her meal. Eragon sat at the desk in the corner of his room, chewing on an green apple as he observed her.

"Things are changing." He whispered as she slept.

**A/N: **Well, there's chapter 4 for you. What did you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon knew that he would not be able to speak directly with his mother through the use of scrying due to the wards that protect his home of Du Weldenvarden. They prevented anything or anyone from entering the forest by magical means, so he set about compiling a report that would be sent to the Elven Queen. The report would be entrusted to a messenger hand-picked by Ajihad and Eragon himself, who would carry the message to the edge of the lush green forest where it would be delivered to one of the Elves guarding the perimeter of Du weldenvarden, who would then report to the Queen.

As Eragon was writing the report, he heard a soft growl from behind him. He turned to look at the dragon who was still curled up asleep on his bed. Curious as to why she was growling in her sleep, he reached out to touch her mind with his. As soon as he made contact with the hatchling's mind, a series of images that he couldn't make heads or tails of, whirled through his mind. _She must be dreaming, _Eragon thought fondly. As he withdrew into his own head, a feeling of emptiness settled around him. Being connected to her felt right, but he decided to leave the bonding until later as he turned to finish his report.

When it was complete, he reread it to make sure he had not left anything out. He had made the decision to exclude the hatching of the egg so that if the message fell into the wrong hands, Galbatorix would not know that one of the eggs had hatched. After he was satisfied with the report, he removed his sword belt, bow and quiver, and his travel worn tunic and boots before climbing underneath the blanket on his bed, the dragon moving to curl up next to him, and drifting into his waking dreams.

_Evil laughter filled his ears, as his body seared with pain. Every part of him was bursting in agony from the shade's tortures. His back was ripped to shreds from being whipped over and over again. Sometimes Durza used a special whip for his time in the dungeon. It was one of Durza's favorite ways to hurt Eragon. It was a leather whip that split into multiple pieces at the end, and each piece had been coated in some kind of glue, and then rolled in crushed glass. Nasty, blackened burns covered areas of his skin, in the shape of claws. One of his legs had been snapped by the shade's very own hands, as had all five fingers on his right hand. A cut had been opened above his left eye, and the blood dripped into his eye, making it nearly impossible to see from it. Every part of him that wasn't whipped, cut, or burned, was black and blue with bruises from being pummeled by Durza's fists. _

"_You could save yourself all of this pain if you would just relinquish your secrets to me." Durza snarled as he drew the whip forward onto Eragon's back once again. The shade had not of course given the elf anything to bite down on, so he clenched his jaw tightly, refusing to give Durza the pleasure of hearing him cry out in pain. He had not made a sound throughout any of the torture the shade had put him through in his time in the prison. _

"_We both know that as soon as I relinquish my secrets as you say, that I will become useless to the king, and he will order you to kill me. Do you think I am stupid, shade?" Eragon spat, unable to keep his emotions in check for the moment. His outburst earned him another lash from the shade, showing his anger at what he believed to be an insolent elf._

Eragon woke with a start from his nightmare, the dragon sleepily gazing at him since she had been awoken when he jostled her sitting up. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, his bare feet hitting the cool stone floor. Standing he made his way to the mirror above the water basin in the corner of his room. Staring at his reflection, Eragon could still see the images and feel the pain of the dream he had just awoken from. He splashed some of the cool water on his face, grabbing the small cloth next to the basin to dry his face before deciding to perform the Rimgar to calm his frayed nerves. He had to work through the first two levels before he felt as if he was calm enough to finally fall back into the Elves version of sleep. He laid down, and drifted into a dreamless sleep this time.

The next morning, Eragon awoke from his waking dreams more peacefully this time. He checked to make sure that the dragon was still asleep, before he got up to throw on an emerald green tunic, his sword belt, and his black leather boots, before turning to leave his room. He made sure to ward the door against any unwanted visitors, though he knew few people would dare to invade his privacy, simply for the fact that they were afraid of him. He made his way back to Ajihad's study so he could request a trusted courier to deliver the message to Du Weldenvarden.

He politely knocked on the door, ignoring the guards on either side, before he heard Ajihad tell him to enter. The leader of the Varden was the only one in the room.

"Ah, Eragon. What can I do for you?" The dark skinned man asked as he lifted his eyes from the parchment in front of him.

"I have composed the report for Islanzadí Dröttning. All I need now is someone to deliver it to the guards at the edge of the forest. I was hoping you would be able to provide them." Eragon spoke after respectfully inclining his head to the leader.

"Of course. If you don't mind, may I read through the report? I do not doubt your skills, but I would like to make sure that there is nothing else of importance to add."

Eragon nodded knowing Ajihad was just trying to make sure everything had been addressed in the report, and this request was nothing personal. The elf merely stood there as Ajihad's eyes scanned the words he had written.

"You did not mention the hatching, you wrote with the human runes, and you didn't sign off as yourself." The man seemed surprised by the report.

"Aye. That is true." Eragon answered.

"If I may ask, why?"

"For one reason, I do not wish for Galbatorix to learn of the dragon, nor of my presence with the Varden once again. It is merely a precaution."

"I see. Well, I shall have a courier deliver this as you wanted." Ajihad replied.

"You have my gratitude." Eragon inclined his head again, before turning and leaving without another word.

Stopping by the kitchens before going back to his room, he requested a tray similar to the one that had been delivered to him yesterday. The cook regarded him curiously, since in the entire time she had known Eragon, he had never before asked for meat. Eragon just stared back blankly, and when he was handed what he had asked for, he simply turned and made his way back to his quarters. He subtly glanced around to make sure his door was not in anyone's line of sight, before opening the door and quickly slipping inside the room, and locking the door behind him.

As he surveyed the his living area he noticed that the dragon was up and about, exploring the place, but when she had heard Eragon enter she had focused her intelligent blue eyes on the elf. She watched as he strode to the small table situated near his desk, and set the try down. Eragon saw her nostrils flare slightly as she smelled the freshly cooked meat on the tray. She tried to rush over to Eragon, but her wings got tangled up with her legs, and she went tumbling head over tail and laid there dazed slightly, before she popped back up and made her way over to him, but more slowly this time. Sitting patiently at his feet, she watched as he cut the meat with his dagger as he had the night before. When he was done, he set a plate with the meat on the floor for her to eat. He watched as she snapped up the pieces in her strong jaw, her sparkling white teeth and fangs tearing easily through steak.

Eragon stuck to the same routine for the next two weeks. He would wake up, get ready for the day, go to the kitchens to grab food for both him and his dragon, go back to his chambers, and eat with her while showing her his memories from the outside world. He showed her the lush green forest of his home, he showed her his family's ancient hall where the royal family stayed in Ellesméra. There were a few things that he never showed her. He never showed her his time spent in Gil'ead, he never showed her Faelwen and the moments they spent together alone. He spoke to her in the Ancient Language, and the human tongue equally, if only to get her used to both of the dialects.

The dragon already reached his knees after those first two weeks, and the mental connection he shared with her only grew stronger every day.

A month after she had hatched, she finally spoke. She only said one word, however.

_Eragon._

"You need a name. I can't just keep calling you the dragon, now can I?" Eragon mused aloud.

_Eragon._

"That's my name. How about J'amelia? No? Well, what about Callista? Kiará? No? Hmm, how about Sapphire? Because of your scales, you see. No, that doesn't sound right, does it?" He felt her agree that none of them were the right name. He observed her as she laid cleaning her claws even though they weren't dirty. Suddenly, Brom came to his mind for some reason.

"I wonder. Is your name Saphira?" He asked the blue dragoness.

He could feel her pleasure and joy at the name.

_Yes._

**A/N: **Well, that was chapter 5. Saphira has now been named. What's gonna happen next? You'll have to return to read and find out. Until next time guys.

TheUnicorn


	6. Chapter 6

It had been nearly two months now since the hatching, and Saphira had grown too big to comfortably fit inside Eragon's room. Logically, he knew the best place for her to go would be the dragonhold, situated above the Isidar Mithrim, the Star Sapphire. It would be able to accommodate her size better than any other room in Tronjheim, but there were a couple problems that presented themselves to Eragon.

First, in order for her to get up there she would either have to fly in from the top or Eragon would have to carry her up Vol Turin, the endless staircase. Saphira flying in wouldn't be a problem, if everyone knew of her existence, but since they were keeping quiet on that piece of information, Eragon would have to conceal her as she flew. This would be terribly difficult, even though Eragon was highly skilled in magic, because the higher she flew the more energy it would take for him to keep the spell working. Vol Turin was not an option for basically the same reason. He could not maintain the spell and walk up the staircase at the same time without taxing his energy.

Second, delivering food to her would be nearly impossible, and her hunting herself is out of the question. It would be too risky for her to wander on her own, and again she may be seen and they did not want that to happen.

He was sitting on the edge of the training field, watching the soldiers train to increase stamina and muscle strength, spar with each other, or practice with a bow and arrow. As he sat there contemplating what the best solution to the problem he was facing would be, he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. Looking behind where he was sitting, Eragon was surprised to find Arya standing there looking at him sheepishly.

"Yes?" He asked when it seemed apparent that she wasn't going to speak first.

"Ajihad requests your presence in his study." She mumbled, but due to his Elven hearing Eragon was able to catch what she had said.

"Very well." He rose fluidly from his seated position, before beginning to make his way towards the room he had been summoned to, with Arya falling into step next to him.

"So how is your dragon?" The human girl spoke, taking Eragon slightly by surprise since most humans didn't talk to him on account of him being an elf.

"Her name is Saphira, and she is doing quite well." Eragon answered.

"That's a pretty name for a pretty dragon." Arya said with a slight smile.

"Indeed." The prince stated.

"How come you're the only elf here? Aren't the Elves and the Varden allies?" She asked curiously.

Eragon's posture stiffened somewhat at the mention of his people, but Arya didn't seem to notice.

"Aye, we are, hence the reason I am here. There is no need for any others of my people to be here when I am perfectly capable of performing my duties." The elf responded stiffly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just curious, is all."

"You should learn to keep your curiosity in check, else you might offend someone who is not as forgiving as I am." Eragon advised her. The rest of the journey to Ajihad's study was spent in silence.

Eragon had not meant to be so rude to Arya, but she had hit upon a sensitive subject when she spoke of him being the only elf in the Varden at this time. She had brought memories he would much rather forget to the forefront of his mind. Not so long ago he had had two immortal companions by his side in the midst of the ever changing human world, but then that malevolent shade, Durza, stole them from him. He stole Glenwing, his closest friend. He stole Faelwen, the very woman he loved, and who loved him. He would have his vengeance, even if it was the last thing he did, but for now he had his duty to his people, the Varden, and the people of Alagaësia to uphold.

Eragon hadn't noticed that his expression reflected the anger and hurt of his thoughts, but when Arya stopped a little ways down from Ajihad's door, and looked at him to speak, her demeanor showed concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I am fine. Why do you ask?" Eragon replied, wondering how she could tell that he was upset.

"Well, its just that your expression makes it look like you are out for someone's blood." She explained.

"I appreciate your concern, but I am fine." He told her before making his way to Ajihad's study, where he had been summoned, not bothering to wait for the human girl to catch up. The guards had already announced Eragon's and Arya's presence to Ajihad. They were given the go ahead to enter the room, and Eragon observed that the leader of the Varden was not the only person inside. Brom stood off to the side of the room, looking the most excited Eragon had ever seen the man. Murtagh was also in attendance, sitting in one of the chairs in front of the large oak desk in which Ajihad sat behind, looking slightly pale and scared.

"Ah, Eragon, you're here. That's good." Ajihad was the first to greet the elf as he walked in.

"Aye. If I may ask, why is it that I was called here?"

"Murtagh, if you would." Brom encouraged the young man.

Murtagh lifted his left hand that was balled into a fist, before slowly opening it to reveal a shining silver mark, a gedwëy ignasia. Eragon's eyes widened when he saw it, however he quickly hid his surprise behind a blank expression.

"Another egg hatched?" Eragon had not expected to have two new Dragon Riders when he returned to the Varden, he had not expected to have more than one egg either, but it seemed like fate was finally on their side.

"Yeah. The red one hatched for me." Murtagh answered, still looking quite pale and like he was going to be sick at any moment, yet there was a flash of excitement in his eyes when he mentioned his new dragon.

"This is more than we could have ever hoped for, but I am still curious to know as to how the eggs showed up at the Varden." Eragon hadn't forgotten that Ajihad had never answered that particular question of his.

"You are not the only one, Eragon. To be honest, I do not know the answer to that question. They were left outside the doors late one night, and a guard found them, and immediately brought them to me." Ajihad replied.

"So the question is, who left them there?" Brom added his voice to the discussion.

"I might be able to answer that for you." Everyone in the room turned towards the door to see a man they had never seen before standing there. He was tall, with black, shaggy hair, and piercing violet eyes. A black sword hung at his waist, along with a small dagger. Eragon was the only one who jumped into action upon seeing the man. He unsheathed Brisingr with a small hiss of the blade against the scabbard, and stood between the man and everyone else in the room to defend them in case he decided to attack.

"Who are you? How did you get past the guards? What do you know about the eggs?" The elf fired question after question at the mysterious man, not giving him any time to answer.

"I am the one who delivered the eggs to the Varden." The man said simply.

"That still does not answer who you are." Eragon spoke, not lowering his sword from his defensive position.

"Eka aí fricai, Eragon Könungru." The man replied in the Ancient Language. Eragon was surprised by the fact that he knew of his heritage. No one outside of his people and Brom knew his position as the crown prince of the Elves, the sole heir to the knotted throne. The ambassador slowly lowered Brisingr before sheathing it, not fully trusting this man still. However, he had spoken in the Ancient Language, meaning that he could not be lying, but as all elves knew there were ways around that particular restriction.

"Now then, I believe I can answer a few questions for you. My name is Drake, and I am the reason the Varden have all three eggs now instead of just the one." He looked about the room as he spoke. Then he spoke once more, "You all might want to sit for this. It is a long story."

They all exchanged glances except for Eragon, he never took his eyes off of the man in front of him, but they all took a seat as advised.

They all sat there, and listened as Drake told them of how he had spent years gaining the King's trust, all the while observing everything Galbatorix did. Such as the wards he had erected around the eggs, and of course how to get past them without tipping the madman off.

"If you are clever enough to fool Galbatorix for so long, how do we know you are not doing the same to us?" Eragon was the one to voice his distrust, while everyone else nodded slightly in response to his words, all wondering the same thing.

"I told you, I am a friend Eragon. I do not mean you, your people, the Varden, or the Dwarves any harm." Drake told him in the Ancient Language, and the ease with which he said it did indeed make Eragon's distrust fade away.

"Very well. Continue."

Drake then finished recounting how he had snuck into the room the eggs were kept in, and how he had taken them and fled before the king knew.

"Honestly, I was not expecting them to hatch so quickly, since the green one had been in the Varden's and the Elves' possession for twenty years, and has not yet hatched. I am glad they did, however. The black king has to be defeated, and with two riders the Varden now have a slight chance." Drake said.

"Aye, we do, but it will not be easy." Ajihad said.

"No it will not, but at least we have a chance now." Brom muttered in reply.

"Murtagh will need to be trained, Brom. However, as we both know, his dragon is too small to travel where he needs to go. Are you going to uphold your duty to train the new rider?" Eragon asked the old man.

"Of course." The man replied gruffly, as if it offended him that Eragon would even ask that.

"Good. He will need all the training he can get until he is able to travel to his other master."

"What of you? Don't you need training as well?" Murtagh asked, indignant that Eragon seemed to imply that he was inferior to the elf.

"Yes. However, most of what Brom is going to teach you, I already know, but if it will make you feel better I shall join you for your swordsmanship training. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other duties to attend to." Eragon stood and began to make his way from the study, before he heard Drake call out to him.

"Eragon. May I walk with you?"

The elf simply nodded, and the man followed him out of the room.

"I wonder, are you prepared for your destiny, Eragon?" Drake questioned with a raised brow as they walked away from Ajihad's study.

"What do you know of my destiny?" Eragon challenged, making sure he looked unimpressed by the man's words even though he had sparked his curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. Well, I really should be going now. I do believe I shall be seeing you around, though. Until we meet again, Eragon Könungru." Without another word, the man turned and made his way towards the center of Tronjheim. Eragon had stopped walking, and stood watching as he disappeared around a corner, before he started off towards his chambers once again, with Drake's words dominating his thoughts.

_What is his destiny, and was he ready for it?_

**A/N: **Well, that was chapter 6. What did you guys think?


End file.
